


Tim Wright and The Case of The Missing Flannel

by achievement_huntresss



Series: Flan's MH/CL44 fics [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on headcanons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Trans Character, fic request, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: Tim has just gotten out of the shower and found his favorite flannel missing from his closet. Thankfully, he's narrowed the list down to 4 suspects.





	Tim Wright and The Case of The Missing Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic requested by Anya! She wanted Poly Hornets and fluff based on her headcanons (which are posted in the end notes).
> 
> Posted with permission.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim sighed, walking back to his room, shaking his head slightly to dry his hair a bit quicker. A hot shower after a long day at work was just what the doctor ordered. He noticed his door was opened slightly, which struck him as odd since he usually kept it closed. With five people living in one house, a little bit of privacy was nice every once in a while (not that anyone really stayed in their own beds for too long in any given night, but he digresses). Tim pushed open the door and walked in, noting that his clothes he'd set out on the bed to change into were all still there. All except one article.

His favorite red flannel.

Now clothes in their house went "missing" a lot, and Tim's incredibly soft flannels were popular among his four partners. Tim shook his head, realizing he'd have to search the whole house to find it. Not that he really needed the flannel, but he'd already gotten it out of the closet and he didn't want to get another shirt dirty. He quickly got dressed, throwing on his sweats and binder and headed downstairs.

He found his first two suspects on the couch in the living room. Alex was sitting up, eyes focused on the TV which was showing some old movie. Alex glanced up as Tim walked in and put a finger to his lips and nodded down at Jay, who was asleep across the couch with his head in Alex's lap. Tim smiled at the duo, glad that Jay was finally getting some sleep. He'd recently decided to go back to school, and the toll of late night studying had really taken a toll on their jaybird. Alex smiled back, and Tim, having finally realized neither of them had his flannel, ducked in front of the TV and tip-toed to the kitchen. 

His next suspect was sitting on the counter. Jessica looked up at him when he entered the room and smiled widely. She stretched out her arms and made grabby hands, and Tim laughed and hugged her. She pressed a kiss gently to the top of his head.

"How was work?" He asked. 

Jessica yawned. "Oh you know. Crazy people blaming me for them not answering their doors. Sometimes I wish they'd just replace us with drones already. I'm sick of packages." They laugh, and Jessica hums and rests her chin on the top of his head. "How was your day?"

Tim groaned. "Long. Took some extra hours this morning. Have you eaten yet?" Almost as if to answer him, the microwave beeped and Jessica scrambled to shut it up in czase it was loud enough to wake their napping partner across the hall. She opened the door and pulled a plate of the stir fry Brian had made for dinner that night. She closed her eyes and inhaled, sighing. 

"God I'm starving. You don't mind if I eat in the living room, do you?"

"Not at all. I'm actually looking for my flannel. I think someone grabbed it from my room." He examined her and noticed she was in her work pants and white undershirt. "Guess you haven't seen it either?"

Jessica shakes her head, carefully lowering herself from the counter. "Not since laundry day. Come to think of it, when I got home I saw Brian sneaking upstairs. I think you were in the shower."

Tim rolls his eyes, a soft smile on his face. "Mystery solved then. Have you seen him since?"

Jess shakes her head. "He's probably in his room." She gives Tim another kiss and takes her plate of food and a glass of water into the living room.

Tim heads upstairs, walking down the hallway to the last bedroom at the end of the hall. He doesn't knock, opening the door and stepping inside. "Alright dickhead, I know you have my-" He freezes, breath hitching in his throat as he sees his boyfriend. Brian's lounging on the bed, one arm propping his head up on the pillows, the other thrown lazily over his stomach. He's wearing Tim's flannel.

 _Only_ his flannel.

Brian smiles, raising one eyebrow. "Took you long enough.

"I had a long list of suspects," Tim says, voice surprisingly steady as he approaches the bed. Brian laughs and sits up.

"I'll tell you what  _else_ is long-" He reaches up for Tim, and the dark-haired man leans down to cup his face.

"If you finish that joke,  _so help me-_ "

"Maybe you should shut me up," Brian waggles his eyebrows and Tim bursts out laughing. 

"Maybe I should," He says, running his thumb over Brian's lower lips. Brian's breath hitches and he closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. Tim begins to pepper Brian's face with light kisses, and pushes him back slightly to straddle his lap.

The stolen flannel is soon forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Anya's headcanons:
> 
> Tim - bisexual, trans man  
> Alex - bisexual, cis  
> Jay - pansexual, masc nonbinary  
> Jessica - pansexual, cis  
> Brian - gay (biromantic), cis


End file.
